


Bewitched

by Moonshape



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshape/pseuds/Moonshape
Summary: A little story dedicated to all the others who swooned at KJ's arms in "Year of Hell" the first time they watched it and every time since (so that's basically all of you, no??)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> A little story dedicated to all the others who swooned at KJ's arms in "Year of Hell" the first time they watched it and every time since (so that's basically all of you, no??)

Before we were something else entirely we were friends. Or something of the sort. Even then, from that first evening I saw her out of uniform, I was bewitched. 

No research into humanity could have adequately prepared me for the visceral reaction one highly appealing body part of Kathryn’s would elicit from me. It should be forbidden under inter-planetary treaty to have such outrageously distracting arms. There seem to be whole days when they are all I can think about. When, where, and how I would run my hands over those smooth muscles. Whether I would ever be able to stop. It becomes almost unbearable to be in Kathryn’s quarters as she pads around in a tank top, hopelessly oblivious of the dizzying effect she is having on me.

Compliments remain challenging for me but it is the first one I ever pay her, my mouth acting independent of my lust-addled brain: “Kathryn, you have, undeniably, the sexiest arms I could ever imagine in this quadrant, or any other.” It seems to go down well. 


End file.
